


I Love You More

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic declarations, Valentine's Day Fluff, reigisa mentioned, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: Rin is worried Haruka doesn't believe he loves him, so on his week off from his tour he tries his hand at declaring how much he loves him with a surprising turn of events. RinHaru, Rated T.





	

"So how are you and Haru been doing?"

"I don't know what I've been doing wrong..." Rin sighed, taking a drink from his coffee mug and contemplating the situation he discussed with Nagisa.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, lately we haven't really talked to each other for a while. I've been touring around the country while Haruka is helping Makoto with swimming lessons and every time we get the chance to stay at one of our houses, we don't seem...happy, you know?"

"Separation can sometimes lead to the relationship to become strained than needed," Nagisa answered in a wise tone, "I know this because Rei and I have the same problem whenever we are separated from our jobs."

"But you're a blogger and he's a teacher, how is that even close to what Haruka and I are facing?"

Nagisa took a long sip of his iced tea and replied, "Everyone doesn't like being alone, that's what I'm saying. People will say they like the idea of being alone, but when left too long it breaks the barrier of solitude and the yearning of another's company is needed. What you and Haruka are doing isn't enough, there needs to be passion, dedication, and most importantly..." his hand reached for Rin's shoulder and he gave him a small pat of encouragement. "Love."

Rin was at lost for words. Nagisa, the goofiest friend he knew, was acting so wise and comforting in this discussion. It honestly caught him off-guard. Nagisa was right, however, and Rin needed to make things right with Haruka the best way he knew possible. But before their time was over, Rin asked if there was anything he could do in terms of thanking his friend...

"Oh, sure, can you tell me where I can buy chocolate body lotion? I know Valentine's right around the corner so I kinda need it right now."

Rin blinked, once again lost for words. Maybe he should have considered Makoto for this talk...

XxXxXxX

It was the day before Valentine's by the time Rin came back home for the week. Rin and Haruka exchanged kisses by the doorway, the living room and eventually their bed to call the night. When Rin woke up with an armful of Haruka who snoozed in delightful comfort of his boyfriend's body. Rin sighed through his nose and snuggled closer when he felt Haruka's body moved and shifted up. Rin released him and watched his boyfriend sit at the edge of the bed in search for his clothes, taking full advantage of Haruka's slim, smooth backside and his blue hair messy from last night.

"Hey, Haru," Rin said. "I love you."

Haruka smirked and glanced at his boyfriend over his shoulder and answered, "I love you more, Rin."

Rin got up and rested his chin on Haruka's shoulder before he got up. "Uh-huh, but I love you so, so much!"

Haruka laughed, blushing at the sudden declaration and kissed him. They didn't draw back because of their bad breath but they got up and shared the shower and, after an hour spent kissing and colliding in the shower, they went downstairs and ate cereal for breakfast in comfortable silence.

Eventually, when Rin finished cleaning their dishes and searched for Haruka who laid on the couch, reading a book, he sat on the floor near Haruka and stared at his boyfriend's face. He loved the concentration his face expressed when he did something he needed full attention on and he wanted him to enjoy the book, but he had to get all of this out of his chest.

"I love you so much, the whole town thinks we're the best couple ever." Rin said proudly to Hauka.

Haruka's deep blue eyes pulled away and looked at Rin with a surprise expression.

Rin grinned at his boyfriend's look and continued his 'I love yous' with great determination and pride...

"I love you so much, the whole country of Japan should know about us as the greatest couple ever! I love you so much, that the whole world can't comprehend how much I adore and love you! I love you so much, that the universe can't handle how gay and in love we are!"

"I..." Haruka all but whispered.

Taking a pause to catch his breath, Rin saw Haruka's face and felt a quick strike of horror when he saw Haruka's eyes becoming teary. He had no idea what was wrong, was it his fault? How had he managed to make Haruka upset like this? Rin jerked up, kneeling over Haruka, took the book away and grabbed Haruka's cheeks gently and stared in questioning silence.

"Did...what's wrong? Did I upset you or...?"

"No, no...it's just..."

"Just what?" You don't love me anymore? I'm not yours and you're not mine? Rin bit his bottom lip, a trait that he would do whenever he was nervous.

Haruka sat up, wiped his eyes with his hands and glanced down at Rin with a small smile on his face.

"Rin...I had no idea you were so cheesy!"

"Huh?"

"Were those your 'I love you' statements?" Rin mutely nodded and Haruka smirked. "I have some of my own, too!"

"I love you so much, Rin. You make my day all the time, and my nights and my bad or good days. You make me feel like the ocean when the tides takes everything to them into a big hug. You're like my favorite snack I wanna eat all the time! You're my everything. I love you so, so much!"

Even though Rin considered none of those statements overly romantic, he felt his heart beat racing with relief and gratitude. He felt relief because Haruka still loved him and he wasn't going to leave him, and he was overwhelmingly gratified knowing Haruka tried making his own love statements despite not being the best at it. They always showed their love through physical means, but romantic gestures were somewhat rusty for both of them.

"Holy crap, I thought you were upset because...you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, no, that's not true, I love you!"

"Even though I'm not around as much as I want to? You don't feel left out or anything?"

"Yeah, I know you have work to do and I still have contact with your through email and skype. I will always love you no matter what. Even if you make weird, terrible puns and do strange things..." Haruka looked down and raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "you haven't planned anything weird, have you?"

Rin reacted by making a small comedic gesture of becoming flustered."Uh...I can't promise that, nor can I deny it..." When Rin saw Haruka's shocked expression, Rin burst into fits of laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"Thank god," Haruka sighed. "I don't know how to handle you being some sort of romantic with flowers and stuff."

"Well, I did buy you some more mackerel before I came here-" Rin felt a pair of hands taking his face, pulled him up and suddenly a pair of lips crushed his in a passionate kiss.

Now, with the ease of their relationship, everything was going smoothly as it should. And it was all thanks to Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone! And if you don't celebrate it, that's okay, you're still important and loved by everyone around you!


End file.
